


Defense!Tale: Notes and introductions 2

by CaptainKirbyPunch



Series: Defense!Tale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Defense!Tale, Feedback Desired, Original Character(s), Undertale AU, story notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22553659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKirbyPunch/pseuds/CaptainKirbyPunch
Summary: Looking more into a general detail on Conrad Goodwen and where he fits into things! More general notes and stuff, essentially testing the waters of interest in this project. Comments are desired; feedback is what will tell me whether this is of any interest or not more than anything else. Thanks for reading!
Series: Defense!Tale [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622743
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Defense!Tale: Notes and introductions 2

This, as said in the summary, is more notes about Conrad and where he fits into the story, as well as other general notes I didn't add on the first post. Very general, just, testing the waters with what I've got so far.

In any case, in a "normal" AU, Conrad would grow up to be the Ice Wolf in Snowdin (you know, the one who throws ice into the river that eventually goes to cool off the CORE). However, due to the changes in events, he ends up in a very, VERY different situation. The notes so far are as follows!

\- Grew up in Snowdin, lived there, eventually joined the guard there. There is a barracks there.  
\- Joined the guard at one point; fully believed the rhetoric and propaganda of the time, of Asgore.  
\- Essentially that humans are vile, horrible creatures that are unforgivably vile and horrible and must be eradicated. Monsterkind must escape to avenge the death of Asriel and Chara, and to wipe out this plague of humans; that’s the story that’s spun. He rises rapidly through the ranks due to his strength (have you SEEN the Ice Wolf) and commitment of character, but...  
\- Eventually got his head straight, started seeing the cracks and falsehoods for what the propaganda was.  
\- Didn’t want to misbelieve what he was fighting for, however.  
\- Only snapped out when confronted with an actual child -- will explain later as to WHY, because big spoilers and fun angst >:D  
\- This specific child is the third child to fall, the soul of kindness in this AU.  
\- Had several weeks to months to years of solitude after this incident, pulling away from the rest of the guard, until eventually, someone sought him out (an underground agent for the Resistance), and recommended he meet with someone; the meeting was recommended to him as therapy.  
\- In actual fact, he was sent to meet with Toriel.  
\- She saw him as an incredible linchpin (Lieutenant of the Royal Guard, after all), and decided it was important enough to meet him in person, and to risk sneaking out of the Ruins.  
\- Conrad is deeply loyal to her as a result. He's excellent at hiding it, however, as he works as a double agent in the guard for the Resistance.  
\- The Resistance does not openly fight the Kingdom, but instead works quietly, spreading information, picking targets carefully to spread it to. 

In terms of general story ideas and directions, I have general plans for things going up to after the 5th human has fallen, but before the 6th and Frisk. At the time between the 5th and 6th humans, though, the Resistance "controls" the Ruins and Snowdin, and are reaching into Waterfall. Hotlands, the CORE, and the Capital are "controlled" (again, a sort of loose term) by the Kingdom and its propaganda. 

As for other characters!  
Alphys supports the Resistance in a rather huge way by hiding security cam footage of Snowdin and other places, which the Resistance does not know about. The Resistance also does not know that the Royal Scientist is in support of them.  
Mettaton is/will be supportive of Alphys, and have a genuinely emotional connection with her. Alphys is smitten for Undyne of course, though afraid to tell her anything more than ever, due to Undyne's view on things.  
Undyne has bought into the King’s rhetoric and propaganda as hard as she did into anime, and sees herself as a hero, exterminating a villainous species  
Probably the hardest (and most important, besides the King; she is the captain of the Royal Guard) to convince.  
Sans and Papyrus are a part of the Resistance, though Sans is still rather lazy, even if Papyrus is enthusiastic. Toriel really appreciates Papyrus' enthusiasm and bright spirit, as well as Sans' dry humor... even if his actual actions for the Resistance tend to be more along the lines of simply not reporting to the Kingdom as he should.

I think that's the general story notes for the state things should get to. I want to write out all the things leading up to this point, at least generally speaking, and then continue from here with other material that I create as I go. Again, feedback is desired and more than welcome, and please let me know if this story would be interesting to read! Thanks for reading!

\-- CaptainKirbyPunch


End file.
